


Workaholic

by Silva_13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Passing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13
Summary: There's a new challenge to meet, but Kili will manage. He will, won't he?
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: GatheringFiKi - H/C Bingo 2021





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt 'Apologising right before they pass out' in the GatheringFiKi H/C bingo

Kili’s heart was pounding when he raced up the stairs. His lungs were burning and the slight headache he had woken up with increased with every step. He was late, and he hated it. He was never late. All his life he had been punctual on the second, self-structured and well organised. He was absolutely dependable and had never failed a task.

That was why his boss, Thorin, had advanced him not only to the department head, but also the project supervisor of one of their most important customer’s requirements. Which he was perfectly capable of, absolutely! But today had not been his day so far. 

When he had woken up, Fili had already left for work. There had been that headache throbbing behind his eyes, and he had felt wobbly on his legs. Probably sleep deprivement. he had assumed. It wouldn’t have been so bad, if it wasn't for the project meeting being scheduled for today. He had to be fighting fit and at his best to face the authorities, answering their questions and defending his strategy. Searching for a painkiller, he had found only an empty bottle. 

_ Just great.  _

In the kitchen he had found the coffee machine inoperative;  _ again _ . They really had to buy a new one. As he still hadn’t felt well, he had drunk water from the tab. Then he had dressed himself urgently and left the apartment. It didn't help that he had stepped into a puddle with his best dress shoe on his way to the car. Arriving at the office, the first thing to do was cleaning his shoe. No way he could attend the meeting being dirty. 

When he finally had gathered everything he needed - laptop, laser pointer, brochures - he had found the elevator out of order. It really wasn’t his day. It was two minutes before the meeting and he had to take the stairs up to the 10th floor. His office was in the third one.

_ What a shitty day _ .

He finally arrived at the 10th floor, gasping for air and ready to collapse right on the floor. When he lifted his head, a sudden dizzy spell befell him and he had to steady himself on the handrail. His sight was blurry and there was a rushing sound in his ears. The urge to just lay down was huge, but of course he wouldn't. Not here in a staircase, dressed up in his best suit. What the heck was wrong with him?

It took him another minute to recover. But when he arrived at the conference room, ready to fire up his laptop and start without any further delay, the beamer was already enabled, showing the first slide of his presentation.

_ Bless Ori and his foresight! _

What would he do without his canny assistant?

Although he was behind his time and was met with expectant eyes, he couldn't see any resentment or scorn; not even impatience. This wasn’t his uncle Dain’s company, after all. He threw a short glance to Thorin, relieved to find him quite relaxed as well. Kili apologised profusely for his delay and began right away with his presentation, after Thorin had opened the meeting officially.

* * *

Given the fact that Kili still felt a little wobbly and unwell, he made it through his presentation surprisingly undisturbed, being able to satisfy most of the attendees. There were still a few questions to be answered, but he could do that. It didn't matter that the headache had worsened, or that he felt dizzy again. He could do that. He always did. 

"Kili, are you feeling unwell? You're quite pale." 

Thorin’s concerned voice reached his ears from a far distance, strangely muffled and soft. That was probably due to the rushing in his ears. Where had that suddenly come from? When he answered, he could barely hear his own voice. The rushing got louder and he felt as if his head was stuffed with cotton wool. He focussed on his boss, having difficulties with that because of the tunnel vision.

_ What the…? _

“I’m alright. Just a bit … off…”

He turned to answer another question when the world started to spin, his sight getting darker and darker with black dots exploding before his eyes. That wasn’t good. The rushing in his ears drowned out everything, even his own voice when he began to speak again.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to get to that point soon. I’m …. Excuse me…”

His eyelids flattered for a second and then he lost consciousness, slumping to the ground noiselessly. Thorin and Ori had jumped forward, but both failed to catch him. 

* * *

Kili found himself on the floor, legs propped up on a chair and worried faces, all blurry and swimming, surrounding him. For a second, he was confused, but then he immediately panicked.

“What happened? The meeting! I … I need to…”

He struggled into a sitting position, immediately held back by his boss.

“Kili! Lie down. Oin’s on his way. The meeting is over. Don’t worry, we were done anyway. The last few questions can be answered the next time.”

“But I… I…”

“You passed out. Oin’s going to examine you and decide how to proceed.”

Kili knew how people used ‘to proceed’ in those circumstances. He would most likely end up in a hospital. No way he was going to go there!

* * *

In the end, nothing like that happened. Oin arrived and after declaring Kili stable enough, he was brought to the little treatment room, in which Oin operated as the Company’s doctor, and was examined extensively.

It didn’t take even 5 minutes and Fili came rushing in. His face was full of worry, and he immediately was at Kili’s side, taking his hand. 

“What happened? How are you feeling? You were fine, yesterday!”

“ I  _ am _ fine; just passed out in the meeting. I’m probably just a bit sleep deprived; felt odd the whole morning.”

“I beg to differ, young lad. Your blood pressure was a little too low to my liking and you are running a slight fever.”

Kili was surprised at Oin’s declarations. He had felt a bit off, but not ill. This must be a mistake.

“But I’m not sick! I’m fine, I can work.”

“None of that!”, Thorin raised from a chair at the back of the room.

“No one in this company has to work while being sick. You’ll go home and recover. Come back next week.”

“Next week? But it’s only Wednesday! I can come back tomorr…”

Both Fili and Thorin shot him a strict glance, brows furrowed. There had never been more resemblance between father and son than in that moment. Kili knew resistance was futile now. 

“Fili will accompany you back home and take care of you.”

Kili was aghast. Closing of accounts was this week, and his boyfriend was the head of the financial department. 

“But…”

Thorin came closer, face still strict.

“I will carry you if I must!”

With wide eyes, Kili shook his head. Thorin might be his boyfriend’s father, but he was still his boss. 

“I can work from home, Kee. That’s no problem at all. We both know how shitty you’re taking care of yourself when you’re unwell.”

“But Fee…”

“It’s either my son or my husband, Kili.” 

  
Pleased with the result of his threat, Thorin leant back in his chair and grinned devilishly when the brunet fiercely shook his head and slowly stood up to leave with Fili. Mentioning mother-hen Bilbo, overwhelmingly fussy as he was, always worked.

* * *

Fili collected the empty bowl and the teacup from the coffee table, moving carefully to make no sound. Kili, after having some soup and two cups of tea, had fallen asleep on the couch. Oin had ordered him to rest, expecting the bug he had caught probably resolving itself spontaneously. He would be up and about in no time. 

The blond sat down at his side, running his fingers through the dark curls, causing Kili to subconsciously incline his head and lean into the touch. When he saw the soft smile on his sleeping boyfriend’s face, he felt strangely touched and proud at the same time. Kili had a lot of issues, but with him he felt safe and loved. With good reason. Fili’s own smile was wide and showed off those dimples Kili had once fallen in love with, even if he couldn’t see them right now. 

Fili was protective of his Kili, and never ever would he allow anything to happen to him. He would fight off even the tiniest ailment, threatening his boyfriend’s wellbeing. He carefully withdrew his fingers, when the brunet stirred in his sleep. He murmured softly, probably dreaming. Fili couldn’t make out what he was saying, except for one short sentence.

“Lov’ya, Fee...” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
